Four Man Cell
by ShinRa Associate
Summary: What if there was an even cell one with four people? The fourth, the worst in the class... Yet she claims her lineage to an old legend! Everyone goes on as usual... Mithos Irving... Is odd. ToSXover GaaraxOC and later SasukexOC
1. We Are Shinobi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: This is sort of a X over with Tales of Symphonia, though you don't need to play it to read this.

-;-

Iruka-sensei gathered his clipboard. Due to the uneven (or in this case, even) number of students, there was going to be 1 4-man group. The Village of Sand's ninja group had 4 as well. He looked at the sheet. What idiot made these choices? Uzumaki and Uchiha hated each other, and Haruno and that girl with no known last name were best friends, though Haruno loved Uchiha and the nameless one hated him, almost opposite with Naruto, as Haruno hated him, yet the nameless one thought of him as a little brother.

(The Next Day)

Naruto had his head in his hands, waiting in the room in which everyone was to be divided.

"Hey, Naruto- this is only for the students who didn't fail!"

"What, can't you see the headband!" he asked incredulously to the black-haired kid who was confronting him.

"Can I get through, please?" came a polite voice. Naruto blushed at the sight of the two. His crush, Haruno Sakura, and Mithos, that girl with a boy's name, were standing, waiting to pass. The boy cleared the way.

'No way, they want to sit next to me?' thought Naruto, blushing.

"Naruto, move it! I'm trying to get past!" An invisible weight dropped on Naruto's heart as he glanced to the side. The class _idol_, Sasuke Uchiha, sat there, paying no attention to the girls or Naruto. Mithos bent over when passing Naruto, bowing.

"Sorry about Sakura. She's in a bad mood today." said Mithos, grinning.

"She's in a bad mood _every_ day," said Naruto, huffing. He glared at Sasuke again. Sakura looked like she was in complete ecstasy, he thought. Mithos really didn't care what Sasuke did. Mithos was the kind of girl whom no boy liked, mostly because she had the worst fashion sense in the world.

He helmet was pulled over her Hitai-ate (the headband), leaving only the insignia showing. The Hitai-ate covered her head like a bandana, so the helmet, who's strands hung loose to frame the face of the brunette, wasn't really necessary. Her outfit was rather plain, for it resembled a simple army outfit with rather large boots, though it was crimson. Around her neck she wore a bell, on which "Corrine" was inscribed in large letters.

(A/N: For the record, she resembles Lloyd Irving (Google it!) with the bell from Sheena Fujibayashi's first ever summon spirit (Google her too, a picture of Corrine might show up).)

Mithos watched as the two boys had a glaring match. She grinned as the boy knocked Naruto into Sasuke, sending them into a kiss.

"Ah… Looks like the idiots have found true love," she said, smirking. Both boys glared at her after they had thrown up blood/breakfast, then continued to barf/lose blood.

"That's not healthy, you know," she stated as Sakura began to beat up Naruto.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged Shinobi. But, among the ranks of Shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja…. Who will guide you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

Sasuke glared at Iruka, then to the side. 'Three man cells… Sounds like two too many.'

Sakura's thoughts were garnished with more thoughts of Sasuke. 'It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!'

Naruto had his hand on his cheek, thinking. 'As long as I'm partnered with Sakura… I'lll take anyone else… Except Sasuke!'

Mithos thought along the same lines. 'Cool, I could be with my best friend! As long as the third isn't that bastard Sasuke, I'm fine.'

"There will be one four-man cell, due to an uneven number of students, by the way," said Iruka, looking up from his clip board.

After reading off several names, he flipped the page.

"And next, Cell 7… Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto cheered as Sakura slumped. "Uchiha Sasuke and Irving Mithos…" Iruka read. This was the first time he had read Mithos' last name. Consequently, she had the same last name as Lloyd the Hero, from a legend about how the world was formed, as well as the "Chosen's Group", Angels, and things that were only myth. There was no way she could be related.

Mithos slumped along with Naruto as Sakura cheered.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you thinking, saddling a most excellent Shinobi like myself with that loser!" yelled Naruto, pointing towards Sasuke.

"…Of the twenty-eight of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class if it weren't for Mithos. The idea is to balance your different strengths…. That's why you ended up together!" People began laughing, not so much at Naruto, but at Mithos, who, despite using all the arts seemingly perfectly, ended up with terrible grades on these accounts:

She made a habit of joining Naruto in his pranks often.

She made fun of the teachers.

She was horrid at written tests.

(If you've played Tales Of Symphonia, you know where her horrible grade gene comes from, but also her eloquence with ninja arts.)

"Hmm… Just don't drag me down, dunce!" said Sasuke, as Naruto steamed. 'That Mithos girl… How does she have the worst grades? I've seen her. She almost does everything perfect, though each ends up oddly affected by the elements. Like her duplicate of Iruka, which began to look angry when it had contact with fire, and went on a rampage when contacted with water. "It's the Igaguri Style, Sensei!" she had complained to Iruka-sensei. I have no idea what that is, but Sensei simply implies that style is a myth which no Shinobi could do. It's probably just a flaw.'

"Okay, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior Ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!"

"Sasuke is such a jerk…"

Naruto ate lunch, just saying "This Sucks" as many times as he can manage.

'Sasuke lets his guard down when he's eating…' he thought, lassoing Sasuke. The yell was heard by everyone's favorite idiot in red.

"Wha?" She noticed an effigy of Sasuke sneaking out. After Naruto left, she entered to find Sasuke a bit tied up.

Her eyes widened. What had happened? She debated whether to help him or not. He was glaring at her, gesturing to the ropes. She sat next to his head.

"Before I untie you, I'm broke, so…" she slipped a 5 dollar note from his pocket. (I'm just going to call them 'notes' and their dollars like American money.)

He sweat-dropped as she took her time undoing the knots. He thanked her shortly and went out to find Naruto, who was running down the hallway after tricking Sakura.

Mithos pulled down her helmet- a black and red deal with odd symbols on the side.

(Imagine Kratos' helmet he has after he betrays you. If you haven't played Tales Of Symphonia, don't worry about it.)

"Bah…" she said, as they waited in their room for their new Sensei.

Naruto was playing a prank with an eraser, and Sakura's inner self was going nuts over it. Sasuke just huffed.

"No Jonin would be tricked…" However, when the man came through the door, the eraser came crashing down.

"Klutz." stated Mithos. She was grinning under the helmet, however.

"Let's see…. My first impression is… I hate you!" the four sweat-dropped.

Once they were outside, the teacher thought up an activity.

"Now, I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"You know, the usual. Your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that," said the Jonin, shrugging.

"Help us out here, coach," said Naruto, "You go first, show us how it's done."

Sakura shrugged. "That's right… After all, you're a complete stranger to us… a mystery." Mithos nodded in agreement.

"I can't give my respect to a nameless teacher," she concurred.

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business, but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" He said, finishing.

"Hey…" said Sakura, looking at Mithos, "He said a lot, but all we really learned was his name."

"True. That's what happened when I first met Grandpa Igaguri." said Mithos, shrugging.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Let's start with you on the right."

"Me, right?" said Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! what I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the ICHIRAKU Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…** Be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage!** Then the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" he said, adjusting his headband.

Kakashi's visible eye widened, before he quickly returned it to it's original state of boredom.

'Well, hasn't he turned out interesting…'

"My hobbies are… Pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next." said Kakashi, running his fingers through his hair.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there is _almost_ nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"… That's just a word…. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn…" Sasuke paused, adding dramatic effect, "To kill."

Naruto looked dumbstruck, and thought, 'I hope it isn't me…'

'He's so cool!' thought Sakura.

'There's no meaning in dying, just like dad says, even if they're evil…' thought Mithos, frowning.

'I expected a much,' thought Kakashi.

After Sakura's romantic rambling, it was Mithos' turn.

"I am Mithos Fujibayashi Irving. I like life and spiders. I hate death and men. My dream is… to be a better ninja that my mother, a better swordsman than that of my father, a better healer than that of my Aunt, and a better magic user than that of my grandfather. Kapeesh?" said Mithos. "My hobbies are… Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and… Singing, I guess." she finished, flicking a piece of dirt of her foot.

'I thought young girls were more interested in love than Ninjutsu…' thought Kakashi, though decided Mithos was heavily out of place.

"Enough."

"I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be! Our first real Shinobi mission!" said Naruto, overly hyper.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell," began Kakashi, "It's survival exercises."

"Survival exercises?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and Mithos were silent.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" said Sakura, glaring at Kakashi.

"But you'll have to survive… Against me. It won't be your typical practice."

"And what kind of practice will it be?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi snickered.

"What are you laughing about, Master Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"He's probably laughing about the fact that we're so confident." said Mithos, frowning.

"Oh, nothing… Just that… If I told you, You'd chicken out!" said Kakashi.

"Chicken out! Why!" asked Naruto and Mithos in unison.

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only nine, ten if your team makes it, will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. **The test we are about to perform has a 66 percent rate of failure.**" Naruto looked outraged, Sakura gulped, Sasuke sweat dropped and Mithos fell over backwards.

After a lot of joking around from kakashi, and some complaining from the students, they headed home. Naruto practiced all night, Sasuke studied, Sakura studied as well, and Mithos…

**Slept.**

--

A/N: To be continued. Please review!


	2. Bells

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Tales of Symphonia._

_For those who haven't played Tales Of Symphonia, no worries. Just think of the Tales Of Symphonia characters as a bunch of OC(s). _

Me: I've got one vote for GaaraxMithos. If you want a specific pairing (oh, let's say SasukexMithos or something) please review. And Uchiha? I need to borrow Volume 3 from you… I only have 1 and 2, though I've read 'em all…

-;-

"Good morning, class!" said Kakashi, merrily.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura, Naruto, and Mithos. Sasuke stood there, arms crossed. Kakashi sweatdropped.

When they got to the 'training area', Kakashi set the timer.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have here two small bells… Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."

"Awright!" said Mithos, pumping a fist in the air.

"Anyone who fails… Doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you.

Mithos shrugged. "I ate breakfast… I'd rather have a full stomach and throw up than have an empty one and fail…" Kakashi sweatdropped, and the other three's stomach's rumbled.

"Now all you need is just one bell… apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for that stump… And whoever those are will be the first of you to fail. Two of you are on your way back to school… And disgrace," Kakashi finished.

In the mind of Mithos, who had shed her helmet for today, opting for only her headband, had a plan in mind.

_When she was younger, she had been trained and trained by her mother, Sheena Fujibayashi, who was regarded as a hero among many. As Mithos got older, Sheena attempted to have her make pacts with the summon spirits of their world, which only scholars from around there and Mizuhoians knew about._

_Former chief Igaguri and Lloyd Irving, her husband, dissuaded the idea from her mind. Though at the age of nine, Mithos had shown promise. Unlike small, seven-year-old Sheena, who had failed to make her first pact, Volt, the summon spirit of Lightning, along with the translating help of Yuan Bryant, a half-elf boy, son of Raine Sage and Regal Bryant, and fighting assistance from the following…_

_Kuchinawa Wilder, son of Colette Brunel and Zelos Wilder, (sorry for those who hate the pairing), Mithos' now dead little sister, Anna Irving, and Martel Sage, daughter of Genis Sage and Presea Combatir._

"_I ask that thy annulst thy pact with Sheena and establish a new pact with me." After fighting, she pledged…_

"_I wish to keep a world where everyone can live freely, a world without pain, remorse, or discrimination, a world where no life is born for the sole purpose of dying." She had been raised up on her idealist fathers' ideas, and knew they were true._

_For if it was not for her father, what would this world be? Two worlds, one in decline, one flourishing._

_My vow has been made, she thought, and I intend to keep it._

_To keep it in this activity, _she thought, _I might as well help my teammates._

The other three had other things in mind, but it was not her place to ask.

"You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance.

"But that's so dangerous!" cried Sakura.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser… You're gonna get yourself killed!" laughed Naruto.

Mithos glared at Kakashi.

"Don't you make any cracks at Naruto, Sensei…"

"Only the weak speak loudly… Now, forgetting the dunce, start on my signal-" Naruto snapped. He charged at Kakashi, kunai in hand.

Before anyone could say a word, he was held by Kakashi from behind.

'Interesting…' thought Mithos.

"At least you struck to kill. So, it seems like you've begun to respect me. Heheheh, maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like you four. Now… Ready… Steady… GO!" The four were off.

Behind the bushes, Kakashi heard something- something almost like singing. _Chanting.._ he thought.

"I summon thee, thy assailant from thy dark abyss! I summon, come, Shadow!" He froze as a cold chill swept over him.

'A ninja attack!' he thought, for he couldn't speak. Dark tendrils were winding up his legs, and squeezing. As he was frozen, Mithos crept over and snatched a bell.

(_I know you're thinking this is too easy for her, readers. Don't worry, it'll get harder.)_

"What th-" he started as he looked at the runes surrounding her feet. _Summoning? Yeah, right…_

"That's enough, Shadow…"

'**_VERRRYYYY WELLLL…'_** Boomed an invisible voice. The darkness crept away with Mithos, who disappeared.

_That shouldn't be possible- she took a bell!_ he checked his hip. No, both bells were still there… But so was something blinking.

'_A tracking seal. She did all that to put a tracking seal on me--!'_ He looked up as Naruto stood there, grinning.

"Let us have a battle worthy of the mightiest warriors!"

"I think you're thinking of the wrong battle."

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" yelled Naruto as he charged.

Kakashi dug in his bag. Naruto skidded to a halt.

Kakashi pulled out Make-Out (Icha Icha or Come Come Paradise) Paradise. Mithos, who was hiding behind Naruto's place, widened her eyes. She took out a shuriken that went whizzing past him, hitting the book and scratching the cover severely.

"HENTAI!" she yelled. Kakashi looked livid as he looked at his book.

"My uncle, Zelos reads that, and he's a hentai! Hentai should NOT be teachers!"

(As you can see, she has much influence by her mother.)

Naruto ignored the shuriken.

"I-it's a book!"

"I've been dying to find out how the story ends… Carry on, it shouldn't make a difference, considering who I'm up against…"

Naruto growled, before yelling "I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!" and charging. After attacking and missing several times, he found Kakashi directly behind him.

"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu… DUNCE." said Kakashi, forming his hands into the sign of the tiger. In the bushes, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. In a tree, Mithos almost yelled "Life Seal".

She took two pieces of paper out.

As Kakashi used "One Thousand Years of Death", Mithos jumped out of the tree.

"NARUTO! Flip in the air! Hurry!" Naruto did as she told him and landed on the ground, skidding to a halt before the lake. Mithos connected her heel with Kakashi's back.

"Acalantha- LIFE SEAL!" she yelled, and a green glow surrounded her. It had healed her, and Kakashi seemed weakened.

'Life seal?' thought Kakashi, spinning around.

As thoughts of failure rushed through Naruto's mind, he almost cried as he yelled.

"HAH-HA! MY SPECIALTY- THE ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER! NOW YOU FACE A LOT MORE THAN JUST ONE OF ME!" he multiplied into several flesh-and-blood copies, not mere illusions. After being assaulted by doppelgangers, as Naruto prepared to give a final blow to Kakashi's head, he ended up punching… Himself- a doppelganger.

The doppelgangers began fighting, to see who was Kakashi, but in the end, only Naruto stood, battered.

"Art of substitution… Naruto- c'mere…" said Mithos, who was playing with the Card of Acalantha- a spell card.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I got a plan. You use your doppelgangers to attack Kakashi."

"I just _did_ that!"

"No, you don't get it! I put a tracker on him so I can tell which is really him even if he transforms."

"A tracker?" Mithos leaned down to Naruto's height, her face inches away from his.

"Okay, so anyway… See that bell? There's gotta be a trap… So- multiply, and have each doppelganger try to get it, then make them give it to you. Simple, see?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto multiplied. Mithos watched as each doppelganger went for the bell in turn, one finally succeeding to grasp it and give it to the original, who was still on the ground, thanks to the luck of being "last in line".

"Protect it with your life, Naruto," Mithos warned as she followed the tracker to a surprised Kakashi.

"Silly girl," said Kakashi, who was reading.

"It was a _fake!_" she almost yelled.

"Right on the money."

She looked around to see Naruto, now hanging from the branch.

"Hoo boy."

When Kakashi jumped down, he seemed off guard.

"To be caught in such an obvious trap…"

He waltzed around the tree.

Sasuke jumped out from his hiding place and flung weapon after weapon at Kakashi.

"Wha- overkill, Sasuke! Plus- he wasn't even real…" said Mithos, patting her thigh where the tracker detector was hidden.

"Dammit…" mumbled Sasuke. 'I gave away my hiding place!'

Sakura was already fooled by the substitution/transformation art.

She was lying on the ground, frothy-mouthed and tear stained.

"I'm not like them…" said Sasuke to a reading Kakashi.

"Save your boasts 'til you've got a bell, Uchiha."

…

As Naruto prepared to eat the other's lunches, Kakashi sparred with Sasuke.

'Fire Style! Fireball technique!'

As Mithos watched, she yelled.

'EFREET!'

She had summoned. A great muscled, ghostly red demon was hovering in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" she said, commanding the Fire spirit. She swore as Kakashi was already underground.

"Never mind! GNOME!"

The earth spirit, a fat, rotund raccoon-type-thing with a red bow on his head came.

"Whaddaya want!"

"Attack the silver-haired guy!"

"Fine, glad to see you've dropped the stuffy language!" said Gnome, half affectionately and half sarcastically. He'd always been Mithos' favorite summon spirit.

Kakashi, underground, was being squished by rocks and dirt.

"Wha-" he saw a faint outline of Mithos, who pulled him out of the ground.

"That's enough, Gnome!" The little Raccoon-Type-Thing nodded and disappeared, just as the fire spirit had.

"Who are you?..." he asked.

"Daughter of the Chief of Mizuho."

"Mizuho! That's just a legend…" said Kakashi.

"Or is it?"

Kakashi was now off to find Naruto, and to stop him.

When the exercise stopped, Mithos and Naruto were tied to stumps.

"Not fair! How come they're not tied!" said Mithos, whining. She was just itching to call upon Udine and drown him in some remote lake then have Efreet burn his body.

"Oh my," said Kakashi, "Listen to the little stomachs growl!" Speaking of growling, a certain brunette and Naruto were certainly doing their share of it.

"By the way, you three," Kakashi started again, "I have an announcement to make about this exercise. None of you have to worry about being sent back to the ninja academy." The livelier of the four cheered, and Sasuke and Mithos looked suspicious.

"This rocks! That means all three of us…" began Naruto…

He was shot down by Kakashi.

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever become Shinobi!" Mithos and Sasuke glared, while the other two looked bewildered.

"Give it up. Not one of the four of you… Will ever be a ninja!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GIVE UP, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A TEACHER!" Sakura expected it was Naruto to yell, as did Sasuke. No, Naruto was silent.

It was Mithos, whose knuckles were white, her face enraged. An aura of anger floated aboveher.

"No one GOT THE FREAKING BELLS, BUT WE TRIED, YOU… YOU… You're acting like a freaking Desian!" she mumbled, trailing off.

"What's a Desian?" asked Naruto, though he was ignored.

"Because not one of you… Has what it takes! Except for…" he glanced at Mithos. Sasuke charged.

"Hm?"

"What you are is a quad of spoiled brats…" said Kakashi, now on top of Sasuke, "Are you trying to make fun of Shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute… why you were divided into teams?"

"Teamwork… the only reason I was ever able to form pacts was Yuan, Kuchinawa, Anna, Martel…" came an unusually small voice… No one heard it.

"This had a point, you know…" said Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura sked repeatedly what it is.

"TEAMWORK." said Mithos and Kakashi in unison.

"If we'd come at him together, we woulda got the bells," said Mithos, arms folded.

"If that was it, why'd you have only 2 bells! You forced us against each other…"

"That was the challenge," said Kakashi, "The only attempt even close I saw was Mithos giving Naruto a plan, and maybe Sakura looking for Sasuke, but still- she focused on him instead of going to Naruto, who was right in front of her. Mithos planted tracking devices, probably trying to eliminate the need for a team, Naruto tried to do the work of all three and Sasuke decided the other three were in the way."

As he ordered them not to share any with the other two on the logs, he disappeared.

Mithos sighed as her stomach rumbled. 'I should've listened to Yuan and stayed in Mizuho...' she thought, thinking of her 'suitor' (as Uncle Zelos called him) with blue hair who was so sweet… I should've listened to Auntie Presea…' she sighed again.

Naruto's stomach sounded like a lion.

Mithos gasped as Sasuke held his bento box up near her.

"Here."

Mithos, who had never felt any affection for any man other than her father and Yuan, though only in friendly means, turned red.

"Wh-"

Sakura spazzed out.

"But Sasuke, master Kakashi said-"

"He's probably miles away by now…" Sakura blushed and shoved her Bento box up to Naruto, who blushed.

"Thanks, Sasuke, Sakura…" Mithos then almost screamed as Kakashi appeared.

"YOU…" the group was wide-eyed. "Pass! " (I doubt that showed up as a heart, but just pretend it did, okay?)

"P-pass!" yelped Sakura, "But why!"

"You've all taken a big step forward. IN the world of Shinobi, those who ignore orders are lower than dirt… But those who disregard the safety and health of their fellow Ninja are even lower than that."

Kakashi unleashed Mithos, and the group celebrated and headed home (except for Naruto, who was tied to a stump.)

**Read and Review! I'm changing my username next chapter, just so you know. It's going to be either Dog of the Dead or Dead Dog, but if both're taken... Oh well...**


	3. Old Man Tazuna

Me: Nnnnngh. I don't feel so well.

Gaara: That's your fault.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Gaara: Fine… Dog of the Dead doesn't own anything. Be glad. Anyway, she apologizes for making the battle rushed and making the summon spirits so weird.

Me: What'd I say about shutting up! And- this is Mithos, ultimately. www . deviantart . com / deviantation / 37123217/

without the spaces.

It's her in her costume she's wearing in this chapter and now in any further chapter. She carries a lot of crap under that coat. Thanks to reviewers, by the way. **I know his teammates aren't supposed to find out, but Mithos knows about Naruto, for she is, after all, the Successor for position of chief in the "ancient city of Mizuho". She takes after her father. Freaking… My cat won't get off the keyboard.**

-;-

"_How far away is the target?"_ asked Kakashi-sensei through a headset.

"_Five meters and closing… How much longer are we gonna wait!" _Naruto's voice came through.

"_I'm already in position, Sensei-sama." _said Mithos, using her teacher's now regular nickname from her.

"_So am I…"_

"_So am I!"_ agreed Sasuke and Sakura.

Team 7 readied themselves. "Go!" yelled Kakashi. The four sprang from their hiding places, Naruto glomping a grey cat, which Mithos was fawning over and petting.

"_Remember… Our quarry has a ribbon on it's right ear that says "Tiger"… make sure there's no mistake."_

"Target confirmed." said Sasuke, looking to the side slightly where Mithos and Naruto were evading the attacking cat (Mithos holding onto its middle).

Kakashi confirmed with a yell. At the mission area, Mithos sweatdropped and tried to refrain from hitting the woman from the land fire who was suffocating Tiger.

"Eh…"

"Poor Tiger… Good little kitty-kitty… I was so worried about you, I could've died!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped, as Sasuke and Sakura held back Mithos, who was itching to save the kitty from a certain doom.

"Now…" said the Hokage, puffing his pipe, "the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be… Hm…. Baby sit for the council of elders, run errands to the neighboring village, to help dig the sweet potatoes…"

"Bleh…" stated Mithos, pretending to retch.

"No way! No thank you! Boring! Give us something different to do! Something important! Something amazing!" yelled Naruto, putting his hands in a "No, No" gesture.

Sasuke thought the same, but didn't show it. Mithos nodded at Naruto's words, and Sakura and Kakashi just looked exasperated.

"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner!" yelled Iruka, standing up, "Everyone starts out doing grunt work- it's where you get the experience so you can work your way up to the bigger things!"  
Naruto and Mithos pouted.

"We've done TONS of small stuff- can't we get some action!" yelled Naruto back, determined.

"We didn't become freakin' Ninjas so we could do things that the _children_ of Mizuho would have already been done with!" yelled Mithos, brandishing a pencil. Hokage looked somewhat grim at the mention of the name.

"Mizuho is not to be mentioned in Konoha, Mithos." said the Hokage telepathically to Mithos, who shrugged.

"Naruto, Mithos, knock it off. That's enough." he said, bopping them both on the head.

Mithos and Naruto started talking about halfway through the Hokage's speech.

"Hmm… We had pork ramen yesterday, how about Miso ramen today?"

"Ew. How about chicken?"

"Fine…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"I-I'm sorry," said Kakashi, sweating profusely.

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me and Mitchan a lecture! But it's not fair! There's more to us than the trouble-making screw-up… The old man thinks we are!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto pouted and turned away, and Mithos glared pointedly at Iruka and the Hokage.

Mithos took this moment to shame the two adults.

"Everyone- even me and Naruto, we parentless, _selfish_ kids, have a right to life by being born. And it's _your_ faults people hate us- why? Adults are stupid. Kids are smarter by far- they know that prejudice is bad. Do you think that letting people live is above you? Do you think that prejudice is right?" Mithos didn't exactly yell or speak these words. She whispered them, like a snake hissing. No one heard her, of course.

They frowned at Naruto's words.

"Very well… Since you put it that way…" said Hokage, avoiding the gaze of Mithos, "I will permit you to attempt a C grade task, usually reserved for Shinobi of the journeyman level… The protection of a certain individual…"

"Who? Some lord? A _hime?_ A _daimyo?_" asked Naruto.

"Compose yourself. I'll start the introductions right away. Please let him in." said Hokage.

"What's goin' on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats- s'pecially the midget. She's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?" said an old, smelly man (Mr. Tazuna), to Mithos, the smallest of the group.

Mithos looked at her teammates, who were smirking down at her.

"Don't judge me by my height, you old bastard… I could take down more people than you ever could," said Mithos, her voice at a hiss. She was itching to summon Efreet and burn him alive.

"I'm Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until IL am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me… Even if it costs you your lives!"

-

"AWRIGHT! ROAD TRIP!" yelled Naruto.

They had gone about a mile, what with Naruto talking about him being Hokage, and Tazuna belittling him, and also him belittling Mithos, who was twitching madly.

"So I don't have to worry about encountering enemy Shinobi?" asked Sakura after a long lecture.

"Of course not! Ha!" laughed Kakashi, patting her on the head.

In the back, Tazuna looked stricken for a second and gulped, then put on a passive face. Only Mithos and Sasuke noticed this.

Mithos looked at the puddle of water.

'Odd… There hasn't been rainfall for about three days…' Kakashi noticed it too, but passed it off.

Suddenly, he was in a chain between to enemy Shinobi.

He gasped.

"One little piggy…" they hissed, pulling the chains, sending Kakashi into pieces.

They came up behind Naruto. He was sweating, his eyes wide with fear. He couldn't move. He tried, but his whole body was paralyzed with fear.

"Two little piggies…" Sasuke jumped up. He slashed them both with Shuriken, nailing their chain to a tree, and nearly knocking the two out. They charged, now, at Tazuna.

"!" Sakura and Mithos drew kunai, but didn't have to- Kakashi was now holding the two in a choke hold. He killed the two, then and there.

Mithos lowered her hand.

After explaining… (I'm sorry this is so fast paced, I just don't like typing up all this crap from the manga Oo.)

Naruto stabbed himself.

"N-naruto-kun! Are you okay!" yelled Mithos.

"With this kunai knife I promise you… I'll protect the old man!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound, but… You've exceeded the need…" said Kakashi, winking. Mithos started laughing her ass off for no apparent reason, though it was probably the face Naruto was making.

(Time skip)

Mithos was chatting with Sakura casually, her coat trailing behind her.

"And then she started brandishing the I.V. at me and…" Mithos froze, Sasuke bumping into her. She looked in the bushes, and, not seeing anything, went to a nearby tree. She spotted a white bunny.

"Kawaii!" she picked it up, cuddling it and came back to the group, who was sweat-dropping.

As Kakashi saw the coat, he realized it was a diversion.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Kakashi. The group ducked. In a flash of metal, a man was standing on the hilt of a long sword wedged in the tree.

"…Huh? He's from Mist…" mumbled Mithos. She took out a small slip of paper, and held it in front of her, chanting silently.

Naruto lunged at the man, but was held back by Kakashi.

"Stay back... This could get a little _rough._" said the silver-haired Jonin, reaching for his headband.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume?" asked the Ninja. He looked like he was wearing Pajamas, in Mithos' opinion. Quietly, a voice entered her consciousness.

'**_What do you need from me, O Mithos-sama?'_**

_Maiden of the mist… I summon thee… However, stay in your realm 'til I give you the signal, okay, Udine-chan?'_

'_**Very well.'**_

Kakashi fingered under his headband, pushing it up, revealing the Sharingan Mirror Wheel Eye.

"And now, Zabuza… Shall we?" asked Kakashi.

'_Hmm. The Sharingan eye is not his, is it, Udine?'_ asked Mithos to the blue skinned woman inside her mind.

'**_Yes, it is probably Obito Uchiha's.'_**

Mithos watched the fight quietly, murmuring words. Sasuke glanced at her. She was clutching a piece of paper.

Now, as Zabuza stood on water, she shouted…

"MAIDEN OF THE MIST! I SUMMON THEE! COME, UDINE!"

The team, distracted, watched as a beautiful, cerulean skinned, indigo haired woman rose out of a glowing seal at Mithos' feet.

"I command thee, O Mist Maiden, Help our _comrades _against this one who abuses the power of water so! Let's go, Udine!" The woman flicked her hand. Zabuza seemed to flinch, arms weakening, but continued.

The woman spoke with a watery, resounding voice that was still kind.

"I cannot help here, Mithos-sama. He has betrayed the water and soaked it in blood. I cannot help… Fare thee well."

The woman disappeared.

(This is skip to where the part Sasuke and Naruto are fighting Zabuza, because I don't like typing battle scenes- I'm a romance junkie.)

Mithos, now in back behind Mr. Tazuna, in case of attacks behind him, watched Naruto's and Sasuke's brilliant technique to free Kakashi.

Mithos watched as Kakashi and the enemy mimicked each other.

"Hm… Interesting." she murmured, calling upon a spirit that did not answer. She swore slightly. With the creation of the new world (2,000 years ago, each of the "Heroes" lived long due to Seraphim techniques) there had been two new spirits- The Spirit of Blood and War and the spirit of Peace and Hope.

She called Abyss again, the spirit of Blood and War.

'_ABYSS! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!'_ she yelled mentally.

A very unhappy spirit of war entered her head.

'_**WTF, I was in the freaking shower!' **_

'_I need you to disable some of the Mistie's tech!'_

'_**Fine! But you gotta leave me alone from now on! There's still soap in my hair!'**_

'_You have hair?'_

'_**Completely beside the point!'**_ the female death spirit whined. She affirmed after she was done.

Mithos wasn't really paying attention during the battle until some kid in a mask killed Zabuza and toted away his body.

(Gaara: You are very lazy. You missed the entire fight!

Me: I'm JUST NOT IN THE MOOD, DAMMIT!

Gaara: o.O Okay then.)

(This is when Naruto starts yelling.)

"NARUTO CALM THE HECK DOWN! DON'T BE FREAKING JEALOUS!" Mithos yelled, getting to the end of her rope as Naruto complained.

Kakashi collapsed.

-

Lanka:… You need to write better.

Me: …My cat won't get off the keyboard and my fingers hurt!

Lanka: … 7.7;


	4. Our Dreams

A/N: Hello. I am writing this completely from memory because SOMEONE chose to borrow Naruto Number 3. I'm not blaming Uchiha P, because I know she doesn't have it- my older brother does. Grr. I'm gonna reveal some stuff about Mithos… So brace yourself for long talking. **Naruto spent most of his childhood with Mithos, then separated and Mithos became Sakura's best friend, mostly because she had no crush on Sasuke **

--

**Chapter Four**

**Our Dreams**

-

Mithos lie almost parallel to Kakashi- she had fainted for an unknown reason.

"Probably because of that technique she used… What was it?" asked Kakashi, who was awake now. His uncovered eye gazed over the girl's body. '_She has something sealed inside her…'_ At that moment, Mithos opened her eyes, almost as abruptly as Kakashi. She peeled back her sleeves, then rolled them up again.

"Mithos…" asked Kakashi, slowly, "What were those techniques… and what are you? Those are from _myths…_" Mithos seemed to freeze, and fidget with her fingers in a very Hinata-like way.

"I… I've formed pacts with the 12 Summon Spirits that protect the world… And I am _basically_ human." she said slowly. Sasuke sat up.

"The Summon Spirits are legends, and what do you mean _basically_ human?" he said, glaring. Mithos glared back.

"They are not. Without them, the world, which was joined 4000 years ago by my parents, Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi and their friends, along with some help from my grandfather, Kratos Aurion, would separate into the original two."

"Two? Your parents are Lloyd and Sheena from the Legend? Impossible, you'd be dead by now." said Sasuke, brushing it off.

Mithos sighed. As her teammates, who were watching on amazed, they deserved to know.

"I am human, containing a repressed demon seed placed in my mother's body by Lord Mithos Yggdrasill before he died, which passed to me. It is kept inside by making me a 'holy being.'"

"A 'holy being'! An ANGEL!" asked Sakura, unbelieving.

"Not technically, however, I do possess wings and angelic abilities," she paused, and tawny, glowing wings that didn't seem to be connected to her back appeared then disappeared, "I went through the disease of Angel Toxicosis at a young age, though I have not lost my voice, heart, feel, need to sleep or eat, like my aunt, Colette did.

"My parents became angels after The Creation of the Great Yggdrasill Tree, which around our village resides, as to have constant protection, making them live much longer. After about 1,000 years, this village was formed from Mizuho, and eventually the village separated into today's countries and cities, all ninja, for the people took over the non-ninja villages and the people's use of Magitechnology dwindled until a nation of ninja was formed.

"They sealed and hid Mizuho from all the other countries 1,000 years ago, for the other countries tried to destroy it." finished Mithos, who was now facing away from the group.

"I cannot tell you where on the Earth, which this planet is now called, Mizuho is located. I am forbidden. I am also… your age, I was born 12 years ago," she said, putting on her hat.

-Time skip through Kakashi's speech-

"Tree climbing?" asked Mithos, lamely. Kakashi nodded.

"Though you're not aloud to use your hands." Sasuke almost grinned as their Sensei showed them his walking up the tree. He threw the four kunai down at their feet.

"Mark where you've got up to, you have to get to the top, and by that you must focus the chakra in your feet. Okay?"

"Hai." chorused the group.

'_Gnome, release your hold on me, however slightly!'_ thought Mithos.

-1 Minute Later-

She and Sakura were at the tips of their trees, watching.

"They're idiots."

"Yep."

"Hey, great job!" yelled Naruto, though he seemed pissed off.

Sakura hung her head, as Mithos laughed.

Mithos had stabbed the tip of the tree, as had Sakura.

Kakashi came into view, no doubt to belittle the poor boys, who had made it a few feet up.

"Well, it looks like we know who of you has the best Chakra control- our young ladies. Right now, no offense, Sakura, Mithos is probably closest to becoming Hokage, despite Naruto's boasts, and our young Uchiha isn't living up to his name."

"Got a point there," said Mithos.

"How could you, Master Kakashi, Mithos! He'll hate me now!" Sakura wailed.

The young Irving was laughing.

Sakura and Mithos sat the next day on the bridge, watching construction. Sakura yawned.

"All alone and lonesome?" asked Tazuna, jokingly, "Where are Blondie and Pretty boy?"

"Dead. I killed them." stated Mithos unemotionally.

"We surpassed them, so we're protecting you," said Sakura, rolling her eyes and elbowing Mithos.

They watched and listened to Tazuna's and Giichi's conversation. (It's about the bridge, and I don't like the bridge, so I'm not typing it up.)

In the city, Sakura heard a yell of "Stop, thief!" and looked confused.

"What's wrong with this town?" mumbled Mithos to Sakura, looking at the signs people were wearing that said everything from "Will work for food" to "will do any job you want".

"Weird."

They entered a grocery store with almost nothing in it, just a few cabbages in one, only about two of each item in each little stall.

As they were walking, two men passed by Sakura and Mithos. Feeling hands on their butts, both Sakura and Mithos slammed their feet into the men (Sakura into his head, Mithos into an undisclosed, male area).

"HENTAI!" they yelled. Outside, Sakura felt another tug. She turned around, and a little girl was their, palms up, a hopeful look.

Both she and the brunette gave the girl candy (well, Mithos gave her a little gem she had lying around , probably a gift she didn't bother to keep).

That night at dinner, the two girls sweatdropped as Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be seeing who could eat the most food.

"That's sick."

"Don't eat it if you're just gonna hurl it back up!"

"Really. That's GROSS." stated Mithos.

"No, I wanna eat…" stated Sasuke.

"If you guys are gonna have Sakura-possessing-competitions at the table, don't, please." said Mithos sarcastically, making both boys glare and blush at the same time. She smirked.

"Told you so."

-Skipping the Inari stuff-

The next night, after Naruto and Sasuke worked so hard to get to the top of the tree (Mithos mumbled something about them acting like Fishermen 'Annn, an' it was THIS big, y'all!') Inari snapped.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR GATO'S THUGS! YOU ACT ALL COOL AND TOUGH, BUT BIG, STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THAN THEY ARE. THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!" Both Naruto and Mithos didn't even move their face to a shocked expression.

"Shut up. I'm not gonna lose." said Naruto.

"JUST WATCHING YOU TICKS ME OFF! YOU GUY RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! THIS ISN'T YOUR TOWN! AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME. YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SUFFERING OR LONLINESS OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!"

Both Naruto and Mithos seemed to snap then and there, talking in exact and complete unison, making an odd idea of a human and a demon.

"So you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like your pity party?" they asked, coldly, "**Yeah, sure, it takes a really big man to sit around and cry… You brat! You big baby!**" yelled the two, growling. Now the girl spoke on her own.

"_You are the one who talks the way you accuse us."_ hissed Mithos.

As Inari ran out, crying, Sakura yelled at the two.

"You went too far, Naruto, Mithos!" Kakashi left.

"May I join you?" he asked to Inari. The kid nodded.

"You know, they're kind of brats, but neither Naruto nor Mithos were trying to be mean or hateful…. They just… Lack finesse," he paused, seeing Inari hug his knees.

"Mr. Tazuna told us what happened to your father. Naruto grew up without a father, family or friends while Mithos grew up hated, sickly, and rejected from her village until she had to come here, parentless."

'_Of course, her parents are alive. She had told me her father's ideals, then how he was attacked by people who wanted her out of Mizuho._' thought Kakashi.

"R-really?" asked Inari.

"And in all the time I've known them, I've never seen them cry, use it as an excuse to be a coward, or snap like this. They always try their hardest, hoping someone will notice and give them a kind word or pat on the back. Like Mithos, she was always told that teaching her was bad because she was 'diseased'… And that's their dream. They've risked their lives for it. I think, one day… They must have gotten fed up with crying." said Kakashi. He continued his speech, though a certain authoress is tired of typing Kakashi's words.

-Next Day-

"We're off," said Tazuna. Naruto was still in the house, and the group set out for the bridge…

Where four, five, six bodies were there.

"What--!" asked Tazuna.

"M-monsters…" they readied themselves.

"THEY'RE COMING!" yelled Kakashi. He was in a battle stance.

I was right, he thought, he survived, and he's coming back to finish things.

"Master Kakashi, is this…?" asked Mithos.

"the man we met, his 'hiding in the mist' technique, isn't it!" finished Sakura. Sasuke was shaking.

"_Been a while, Kakashi… And I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time, and the little boy is trembling again, poor thing," _said Zabuza's voice sarcastically

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" said Sasuke as water doppelgangers appeared.

"Go ahead, Sasuke." smiled Kakashi.

Every doppelganger was gone now, in splashes of water.

Sasuke was back as Mithos grinned.

"Well! My water doppelgangers were obviously no match for you. It seems they've matured into worthy rivals, eh, Haku?" Zabuza asked to the masked boy.

"I was right…" said Kakashi.

-Skipping Boring, Pre-battle stuff-

The fight commences, Haku uses ice mirrors, Mithos and Sasuke get slashed.

"What…!" asked Sasuke.

They could no longer see Sakura, the old man or Kakashi.

After a few minutes, Naruto appeared.

"Yo, Sasuke, Mithos! I'm here to rescue you!" he said, loudly. The two sweatdropped as Sasuke chewed out Naruto.

"Over here…" said a voice. Mithos froze.

Sasuke used Blaze of glory.

"Your pathetic flame will not touch my mirrors," said Haku.

Evading another attack, Mithos summoned Efreet.

"I SUMMON THEE, DEMON FROM THE FIRES OF HELL, I SUMMON- COME, EFREET!" she said. (I know there's never a title for Efreet, but Demon from the Fires of Hell sounds good.)

"_FIREY LANCE- EXPLOSION!" _said the red demon as there was a large explosion of fire. Naruto and Sasuke looked scared, but the blast didn't affect them. It didn't even dent the mirrors.

"Damn!" swore Mithos.

After about an _hour_ of fighting…

"I won't die yet! I have a dream to fight for!"

"I have my dreams as well… that is why I must live!"

Both Sasuke and Mithos were heavily filled with senbon. It seemed that it was time for Haku's final attack. They shared a silent look of agreement.

_Protect Naruto._

Naruto looked up hopefully after an attack.

"Hey, you guys-" he froze.

_Sasuke and Mithos were staggering figures, senbon piercing their necks, legs, arms, and chest. _

"Wh-why?" asked Naruto.

The two looked at each other, then to Naruto, each asking the same question, with their eyes. 'You have to ask me _why?'_

"I used to hate you, you know…" said Sasuke, slowly.

"Why'd you- you should've minded your own business!"

"I want… there to be a world… where everyone can live freely… I need… to keep my pact."

"My body moved on it's own, fool!" muttered Sasuke.

They fell down, and blacked out…

--

Mithos blinked, hearing sobbing.

'Am I dead? No, angels don't cry…' she thought.

"Sakura…?" she heard. Sasuke was alive?

"Hmmm…?" groaned Mithos, looking to the side where Sakura was looking between their bodies, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sasuke! Mithos!" she squealed, hugging them both.

"Sakura, you're hurting me…" they said in unison. There was a moment of silence before Mithos chuckled.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura. He turned around.

"IT'S SASUKE AND MITCHAN! THEY'RE ALL RIGHT! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Both mentioned people stood up, staggering and shaking, but they stood up.

The two watched as Gato's ninja were scared away. The two smirked.

Two weeks later, they were healthy.

Mithos laughed as Sakura hit Naruto for trying to take a rice ball from Zabuza's pan. He chuckled nervously.

-

As they left, Naruto and Sakura fighting, Sasuke denying a date, Kakashi laughing, Mithos, laughing with her sensei… The city decided for the Great Naruto bridge to be finished as soon as possible.


	5. Of The Sand, Of Mizuho, Of Anna

A/N: Gaara this chapter! Yay! Sorry to my little brother… I replaced you to make the storyline more interesting… …-.-

Arigato to reviewers.

--

**Chapter Five**

**Kitties, Pandas, Fans**

**Well, Not Literally**

-

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet down!" yelled Mithos equally as loudly, kicking him in an undisclosed area.

When Naruto got up off the ground and saw Sasuke, he paused, frowned, and turned away (as did Sasuke).

"Idiots." mumbled Sakura.

Three hours later, Kakashi appeared.

"Good morning! I seem to have gotten lost on the way here-"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"YOUR NOSE IS GROWING!"

"IN TERMS OF NINJA DECEPTIONS- THAT ONE SUCKS!"

In the mission, of course, Naruto gets beaten up and saved by his teammates, Sasuke and he annoy each other, Mithos and Sakura hit Naruto, Kakashi reads Icha Icha Paradise…

A normal day, until Sakura and Mithos walk in on Naruto _playing_ ninja.

"What's a ninja doing playing ninja?" asked Sakura, coldy.

Konohamaru makes a pinky gesture, and Mithos starts laughing as Sakura chases the two boys, Naruto and Konohamaru.

Konohamaru ran into something.

"Hn, that's gotta smart," said a boy in black with Kabuki paint on his face, in front of a girl with a fan.

"That hurt, snotface." said the boy from sand as he picked Konohamaru up by the collar.

"Listen, Kabuki Boy, put the kid down, it's not his fault! You could just let him apologize!" yelled Mithos, taking out her seal of Death, which she had received during her fight with Abyss.

"Put him down!" yelled Naruto.

"I just wanna play with him a little while we're waiting for the nuisance to get here!" said Kankuro.

"You sonofa-" began Naruto, running at Kankuro. Mithos watched idly as the puppet nin flicked his fingers, making Naruto fall.

"Was that the best a Konoha's ninja can do!" asked Kankuro. Mithos was starting to like this guy!

"Hey, Kitty!" said Mithos, "Put the boy down."

"First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'. Bad enough that you're a short little girl… you're disrespecting your elders! You make me want to kill him!" Mithos grinned as he attempted the feat, disappearing.

As he was about to punch Konohamaru, three stones flew at him, one hitting him square in the nose, the other on the arm, and one coming late and hitting his other hand.

"What the-!" he looked up. Sasuke, Mithos and another girl, named Kage, were sitting in a tree.

Sasuke was smirking and the girls were laughing, Kage's silvery blue hair shiny, and her Japanese Samurai-like outfit clinking.

"That was worth the look on your face," said Mithos.

"Tell me…" began Sasuke, smug grin still on, tossing a rock up and down, "What are you doing in our village?"

"Oh, look, another little brat." growled Kankuro, clenching his hurt fists and flinching as he touched his face.

"Oh, how cool!" squealed Sakura. Kage rolled her eyes and took out a saw randomly, cutting off a bit of branch and chucking it at Mithos.

Kankuro growled, taking the sack-type-thing off his back.

"Kankuro. Don't." said a voice, cold.

A boy was hanging from a tree. Kage watched, stopping their little bark fight as Mithos looked taken aback. Kage had a grin as she looked sideways at her friend.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." said the boy, his red hair spiking downward as he hung upside down underneath a tree branch. "It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children! Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"B-but," Kankuro stuttered, the two girls in the tree chuckling at his suspense, "They started it, the little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up…" commanded Gaara, his lips barely moving, "Or I'll kill you." Both Kankuro and Temari stuttered apologies.

"Sorry about my friends." said Gaara, warping down, though he didn't really seem sorry at all.

Two OCs zone out as people explain why they're here. Eh.

At the end, Mithos jumped down.

"Get down here, Sasuke!" before the black haired ninja could jump, Kage gave a face that resembled Kakashi's happy one and pushed him down.

"Get your butt down there!" Sasuke flipped in mid air, landing smoothly as Kage teleported down.

"What's your name?" he asked Gaara.

"Gaara of the desert, at your service." said Gaara, after a moment of silence.

"And you are…?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke.

"And the two women?" asked Gaara, glaring at Mithos and Kage in turn.

"Um... M-mithos Irving, Gaara-san." said Mithos, a tinge of pink barely visible. Kage sweat dropped.

"My name's Kage Sage Bryant…" she said, waving slightly.

"Hey, hey, don't you wanna know my name!" asked Naruto, hyper as ever.

"No. Let us go." said Gaara, turning around. The three sand ninja disappeared.

Kage waved at Cell 7.

"Ahoy, maties!" she gave a peace sign, bowing.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Sakura incredulously. '_She's hitting on Sasuke-kun!'_

"No, but sorry, Hon, I'm not hitting on Sasuke-kun, despite your rude thoughts about me." said the blue-haired girl.

"Why're you hanging out with Mithos…?" asked Naruto, for the girl had a mist headband.

"Hm? Oh, me an' Mithos-chan are old friends, I'm on Ino's team, transferred from Mizuho, and apparently Mitchan was here!" laughed Kage, waving and disappearing.

"C-can she read minds?" asked Sakura, shaking.

"Yeah! She's a psychic!" said Mithos, waving an arm dramatically.

-

The next morning, as Mithos arrived, Sakura and Naruto were already fighting.

"…Idiots."

A few hours later…

"Morning, guys! Today, I wandered a bit from the path of life…"

"Liar!" yelled the two girls.

"Would it hurt you to at least pretend to be sorry!" yelled Naruto.

"Er, in any case… This may surprise you," began Kakashi, his finger on his lips (or so they assumed) "But I've recommended all you four for the Chunin selection exam."

"You almost had us, Master Kakashi!" said Naruto.

"You just have to fill out these applications," Kakashi said, fanning them out like a poker-player's cards.

Naruto glomped Kakashi. "I love you, Master Kakashi!"

"Get off, you're embarrassing me…" he said, pushing Naruto off.

Mithos looked at the contract.

"It-it says teams of three…" she stuttered.

"Ah!" said Kakashi, swooping down, "Are you familiar with Kage and Yuan Bryant, along with Presea Combatir?" he asked, hopefully.

Mithos froze.

"Y-yuan's in the city!" Kakashi nodded, as she continued, "And Presea! Where!" she asked, looking around frantically.

Three figures appeared next to Kakashi. One of them was tall with pink hair in two buns, blue eyes, an axe, and a denim outfit. She bore a headband with one circle.

The second was tall, and his face bore a large resemblance to Sasuke's- though he had silver hair, tied in one ponytail, and beautiful blue eyes. He bowed to Mithos with a swooping gesture, his cape flowing over the ground- on his back he bore a shuriken-like weapon.

The third was almost identical to the second, though obviously a girl, with black and red clothing in the samurai style- _Cruxis Armor_, with a staff tied to her back.

"Presea- Yuan- Kage!" the third, Kage, they had already met, but the other two, who bore the same headband, by the way, seemed happy to see Mithos.

Kakashi coughed, and attention was turned to him again.

"Ms. Presea will be your new sensei, and Yuan and Kage will be your teammates." At this, Sakura and Naruto froze, and Sasuke twitched.

"We gotta say g'bye to Mitchan!" asked the two in unison. Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, but I got one thing good."

"What?"

"They're going to be training with us!"

After Kakashi explained the slips, he disappeared, Presea remained.

"Hi… I'm Presea Combatir… I'm their aunt, for Yuan and Kage by blood, but for Mithos by affection/friends relations." Presea bowed.

"So Yuan and Kage are…"

"Brother and sister." said Yuan. Yuan walked over to Mithos.

"Hey, Mi-chan."

"Ohayo, Yuie-kun!" said Mithos, bowing. Kage sweat dropped.

"You two can get lovey dovey later." the two blushed a deep scarlet.

"We're not-" they said in unison, before being cut off by Presea.

"We know you're not. Man, Mithos, you take after your mom." she said, laughing.

(Presea had really warmed up in 4,000 years, eh?)

"Shouldn't we all be going home now?" asked Naruto.

His team nodded and they waved goodbye to the other team.

After they were gone, Mithos took off her headband.

Presea, in turn, gave her one with the same oval, the same kind she and the Bryant twins were wearing.

"Arigato, Presea-sensei."

"Pre-chan's fine, you know," she said, patting her friend's daughter on the head, using Sheena's nickname.

The twins laughed.

"First thing I think we should do is have the girls practice Mana Cannon."

"Hai." they chorused.

-Later-

After having blasted down several hundred trees, they decided to call it a day.

"Wait, Presea, Kage, Yuan…" began Mithos.

"Yes?"

"I have a couple of questions."

"Go on…" said Yuan.

"Well, first, where are you staying?"

"With you!" they chorused. Mithos sweat-dropped and continued.

"How's my mom and dad?"

"Fine, they're doing fine. They miss you a bunch and search day and night for a cure, though they're not like Dorr." she said, remembering the story of the Palmacosta Governor-General.

"How about Genis, Raine and Regal?" she asked, naming Presea's husband and the twin's parents.

"Good. Raine wanted to know if you still know how to use healing arts."

"Yes, but with you on my team," she said, gesturing to the twins, "I won't need to know how anymore. Do you guys still know angelic attacks?"

"Hai."

"Then I think we're good to go."

The group wandered into Mithos' apartment some insane hour of the night.

"Good night, my old teammates… _and Anna._"


	6. First Exam

A/N: Forgot last chapter's disclaimer. Thanks to reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Mithos, Kage and Yuan. There sensei and parents belong to Namco, and so does their home village. Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Yuan is sort of supposed to be a Gary-Stew, for reasons.

www . deviantart . com / deviantation / 37123217/

This is Mithos, basically. Just take out the spaces.

-

The next day, The Team from the Land of Origin, (Mithos' team), met outside the exam hall, where two idiots holding an illusion were there. Their sensei had gone off to some insane place on a rheaird, so she was nowhere to be found.

Yuan coughed, alerting Naruto's team to their position, and everyone to his existence. He watched as a boy in green spandex was being beaten up.

"That's so cruel-!" said some person in the crowd.

"No, you misunderstand," said one of the boys guarding the entrance, "We're just sparing you from the horrors of the Chunin exam."

"Hey, boys, you're blocking the hall!" yelled Kage.

"Let us through. Mine and Sasuke's teams have business on the third floor," said Yuan, coldly. There were murmurs.

"Yes, and drop the illusion while you're at it," said Sasuke.

"I believe Sakura should have noticed it by now- from what Mithos tells me, you're quite skilled at recognizing Genjutsu." Sakura blushed, but nodded.

"We're still on the second floor."

As the sign that said "301" changed to "201", the boys protecting the door attacked Yuan and Sasuke.

As they were about to fight back, a green and black blur stopped them both. The boy from earlier had blocked. It was Rock Lee from Konoha.

Neji, Hinata's cousin, spoke up.

"Lee. We agreed not to draw attention to ourselves." he said in a calm, cool voice.

"B-but…" Lee glanced towards Sakura. TenTen sighed.

"Not again…" Lee walked up to the pink-haired Kunoichi and bowed.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, right? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

"No way." said Sakura.

"Troublesome. Men are idiots sometimes, ne?" said the Girls from the Land of Origin, laughing in unison.

Lee sighed.

"Aww…"

"Hey you two," asked Neji, pointing to Sasuke and Yuan.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first."

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old?" asked Neji.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," said Yuan, turning away with Sasuke.

At this point, the girls from Mizuho break out laughing, for Yuan just copied what his namesake fell for.

Sakura pulled on Sasuke and Naruto.

"Com'n, let's go!" she said, pulling them as they sighed.

Kage mimicked her, tra-la-laing all the way to a hallway where Lee from earlier stopped them.

He only seemed to want Naruto's team, so Kage continued dragging her friends down the hallway. Mithos went back, dragging her friends now.

"Ow…" said Yuan, before he was knocked out so he wouldn't struggle.

Mithos watched Sasuke getting beat up. She waved idly to Sakura and went to join her.

"He's getting his butt whooped." Kage said, sitting down. As Lee performed a move, shadow of the dancing leaf, explaining his moves were pure ninjutsu. about to use some attack…

A voice rang through as Lee was pulled out from under…

"Halt!" yelled a…

Turtle.

Sasuke was thrown to the side as Kage created a net of a glowing white material out of hair, catching him. She lowered him to the ground as the net disappeared. Sakura looked slightly jealous.

"Y-you saw?" asked Lee to the turtle, looking somewhat scared.

"You know the rules, Lee. That move is strictly forbidden!" said the turtle.

"I… I wouldn't have used the reversal move… I never meant…"

"Hey, hey!" said Naruto, running up. "That thing over there is a turtle, right? Can turtles become ninja?" he asked, stupidly.

"Don't ask stupid questions." stated Sasuke.

As Lee was chewed out by the turtle…

"You fool! Do you think I care about your feeble excuses! Consider the repercussions of a shinobi warrior- any Shinobi, badly explaining all his secrets!"

"Y-yes sir!" said Lee, scared.

"Are you properly prepared?" asked the turtle.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Well, then, he's all yours, Master Gai!"

"Ah, the exuberance of youth. You all are full of it." said a man who appeared on the turtle's back. He was shaking his butt, making rather stupid gestures- a larger version of Lee with ridiculously huge eyebrows and huge fish lips.

All the other rookies were hugely appalled, mouths wide with disgust.

As they commented on him, Gai called him over.

He slapped Lee.

"You idiot!"

The look-alikes started crying, then hugged each other emotionally.

At this, three girls retched, three boys actually nearly vomited.

"Ew."

"Just EW."

"Sick." said the three girls, one after another.

"What a DIP…" commented Naruto.

Gai turned his gaze to them.

The thought _Eeep_ went through everyone's head.

"How is Master Kakashi?" he asked, thoughtfully.

"You know him?" asked Sasuke. Gai disappeared, reappearing behind the six other rookies.

"I should know- he's my rival. Our score is 49 to 50, me with 50." he said.

"Do you know Presea?" asked Kage, rudely.

"Ah, yes, was she the pink-haired flower who slapped me this morning?" asked Gai.

"Yes, that is her. Thank god she slapped you."

Gai brushed it off and sent the seven, including Lee, up to the classroom.

On the way there, Kakashi and Presea stopped them, along with another silver-haired man, Genis. They all congratulated the six on entering, then disappeared.

They entered.

"Whoa." stated Mithos.

Suddenly, Sasuke was glomped from behind by Ino.

"Ino, you pig, get off him!" yelled Sakura.

"I must kindly ask you to not resort to PDAs, nor show that you're an insignificant, stupid fangirl in public." stated Kage coldly. Her teammates edged away from her- she was scary when she's angry.

Ino sweat dropped.

"Ehh…" mumbled Mithos.

"Hey, it's the three stooges!" said Naruto, pointing at Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Stop calling us that." said Shikamaru.

"Hey, there you are!" called Kiba from a little while away. He was with Shino and Hinata, his teammates.

Mithos immediately ran over and hugged Hinata, friendly-as-can-be.

"Hin-chan! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" Kage came over too, and was introduced to the team.

-Skip to Shinobi Skill Cards!-

After seeing Gaara's and Lee's, Kabuto pulled out three more.

They appeared as Yuan Bryant, Kage Bryant, and Mithos Irving.

"Huh?" Kage leaned down. All the cards were blank.

Kabuto leapt backwards at the sight of her.

He glanced down at the card.

"Assassinated 50 or so trained, elite enemy soldiers without sustaining a scratch…" then he turned to Yuan's.

"Assassinated 100 elite Shinobi when protecting one of his old teammates without… getting even dirt on him."

And Mithos'.

"Murdered 150 elite ANBU from another land who were attacking her sister without getting even a speck of sweat on her."

The three from Mizuho all bared their teeth at once.

"Where did you hear about my little sister?" asked Mithos, venomously as a few of the people next to her looked terrified of all three of them.

"I'm n-not the one who made them…" said Kabuto, looking rather frightened.

Naruto was shaking. Sakura went over to pat him on the back, but before that…

"MY NAME'S UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME!" he yelled, pointing dramatically at all of them. Kage made a small 'yay' sound as Sakura sweatdropped.

Muttering went through the crowd.

"Yeah, that felt great!" said Naruto, stretching. And now, it's Kage's turn to be dramatic (as per usual).

"OUR TEAM'LL WHOOP YOUR SORRY BUTTS! WE'RE NOT GONNA LOSE TO ANYONE!" her teammates slumped, those comical lines over their head. (You know, the comical doom ones.)

Everyone turned towards both of them.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." said Yuan, hitting his twin over the head.

Anyone who heard the text on the Mizuho team's cards, however… Didn't really think they were fools.

In the crowd, Gaara looked at Mithos unemotionally. She was the one from earlier who had blushed when speaking to him.

"Hey, it's those two from earlier…" Kankuro rubbed his forehead where a rock had hit him earlier.

As this happened, three sound ninja appeared, hitting Kabuto, and making him barf.

"Ew, that's just sick, he's hurling!" groaned Sakura.

"Would everybody please just shut up!" said a booming voice.

With a flash of smoke, as it cleared, they saw the proctors.

After explaining, some of Ibiki's staff disappeared, the rest stayed.

"You have one hour…" he stated… "Starting…"

"NOW!"

Within 30 minutes, Kage and Yuan were already half way done with their tests… Obviously hoping that their team idiot, Mithos, didn't panic, vomit, or fail.

'Hang on…' thought Kage, tapping her pencil at the sixth question. She was almost a certified genius, yet she couldn't answer it. Her hand lingered on her pencil. Then, an idea snapped in her head.

'We'll get points off if we're _caught_ cheating. If we're _caught._ If no one knows…' she used telepathy to process this information into Mithos, who was several rows ahead of her.

Meanwhile, Yuan had already figured this out, as had Sasuke and Sakura. Silently, he sensed for intelligent auras… Finding one, he alerted Kage with telepathy.

Kage transferred her mind into the student's body, taking control. She memorized the answers, and erased them from the student's paper.

'Dirty, but…'

She appeared in Mithos' mind, copying them down.

Then, she appeared in Yuan's, copying the answers down again.

"My answers are gone!" yelled a student from earlier, hysterically.

"…Number 84, failed." said Ibiki, tonelessly as the student was led out.

After a while, almost half was gone.

"Tenth question." stated Ibiki, after the time had gone by.

"First you must choose… To accept or deny the question."

"Ch-choose!" asked Temari, "What if someone doesn't accept the question!"

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail, and both of your teammates will fail right along with you."

"Say what! Then why would anyone choose to reject it!" asked a man with goggles.

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question and get it wrong, you'll never be permitted to apply for the Journeyman exams again. Not ever."

After this…

About ten teams rejected the question.

Mithos' glare snapped to Naruto, who was slowly raising his hand.

'N-no!'

At this… Naruto slammed down his hand.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN!" he yelled. "I'LL ACCEPT your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life- I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness!"

Everyone now looked more confident. Mithos smiled, drumming her hands wordlessly on the desk.

78 were still there.

"Good call. So… Everyone who is still here…" began Ibiki. Everyone gulped.

"Have just passed the first exam!"

"Huh?"

"There is no tenth question beyond the whole "Accept or Reject" thing." The whole room was amazed.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

-Skip Through to the Obnoxious Anko!-

As he finished talking, Ibiki sweat dropped as a ball of black fabric smashed the window, unveiling itself into a curtain, in front of which a woman was standing dramatically.

The back said, in childish writing, "NEWLY ARRIVED SECOND CHIEF EXAM OFFICER". As she introduced herself as Mitarashi Anko, everyone sweatdropped.

And with that… They were off to the next exam.


End file.
